Remember
by jes88
Summary: Danny gets shot which surpresses his memory of being married to Lindsay and being a father. Can Lindsay help him remember or will she have to accept the fact that she no longer has the husband she once had?


Title- Remember

Author- Jessie

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I **DO NOT** own these characters!!! **Except the suspect, doctor and nurse**.

* * *

"Mac, I got eyes on the suspect. He's heading to an empty building on eighth avenue." Danny called to Mac on his cell.

"Alright Danny. Stay where you are. I'm on my way with Flack." Mac answered back.

Danny shut his cell phone, frustrated. He knew he couldn't wait for long. He had been on this case, after this suspect, for nearly two months and didn't want this to get away. Danny put his phone in his pocket and ran across the street towards the empty building . He drew his gun and entered the building. Moving slowly inside Danny kept his eyes open for the suspect. What he didn't count on was the suspect being one step ahead of him. The suspect found a spot clear to shoot at Danny and took it. The first shot missed Danny but the second shot hit him in the side of his neck. Danny collapsed to the ground just as Mac and Flack entered. Mac saw Danny collapsed and rushed to him. The suspect went to take a shot at Mac but was stopped by Flack, who shot him.

"Danny?!" Mac yelled.

Danny was unconscious and nonresponsive.

"Flack, get EMS."

Flack quickly made the call and within minutes Danny was being rushed to the hospital. Mac made the gut- wrenching call to Lindsay just as Danny was being wheeled into surgery.

* * *

Lindsay ran throughout the hospital until she spotted Mac.

"Mac?" she called out. "Where is he?"

"He's still in surgery, Linds. They won't say anything until they are done."

Lindsay sighed tearfully. Stella walked in and behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Hang in there, kid. He's tough. He'll pull through."

Lindsay nodded, sitting down on a nearby chair. Their wait lasted nearly an hour before the double doors opened and the doctor came out.

"You folks here for Mr. Messer?"

"I'm Lindsay Messer, his wife. This is Detective Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, my bosses."

The doctor nodded. "Det. Messer came out of surgery just fine. We retrieved the bullet from his neck and inspected any damage done. Now, I have to say it's remarkable that the bullet didn't do any major damage however this type of injury might cause temporary memory loss from the last year. I suggest you go easy on him. Let him try to remember and give it time."

"Wait, so you're saying Danny won't remember anything from the last year?"

"Temporary, yes?"

Lindsay couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thank you, Doctor. When can we see him?" Mac asked.

"Well, he's being transported to his own room so you can see him."

Mac nodded and the doctor quietly left the room.

"Mac, he's not going to remember that we're married, that we have a daughter together."

Mac looked down. "I know."

"Lindsay, the important thing is that he's alive."

"How am I going to tell him that we have an apartment together. An apartment that's filled with baby items?"

"He'll have to find out on his own. If he ask you tell but go easy."

Lindsay was still trying to find a way to not flat out tell Danny that they were married and had a child together. The last thing he probably remembered was them getting back together. Lindsay grabbed the door handle with shaky hands and opened the door to find her husband lying in a hospital bed with monitors hooked up to him. Lindsay took a deep breathe and sat down on the chair next to the bed, grasping Danny's hand. Mac and Stella allowed Lindsay some alone time with Danny, telling her that they would come back later. After an hour or so Danny opened his eyes and looked around the room, puzzled. He looked over at Lindsay who had her head next to his hand.

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay's head shot up at the sound of his voice. "Danny?" she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I took the speedboat to the crime scene." he smiled.

"Show off." she smirked.

Danny chuckled. "So, what happened to me?"

The smirk on Lindsay's face fell and she looked at their connected hands.

"You were shot in the neck this morning. You came out of surgery about a n hour ago."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Danny, you've lost your memory of the last year."

"Wait, a year has gone by and I can't remember it? Well tell me what's happened."

"Danny it's just temporary and I can't tell you much. We've got to give it time."

Lindsay squeezed his hand. Danny was about to say something when he looked down at her hand and noticed a wedding ring.

"You've gotten married?"

Lindsay looked down at her hand showing her wedding ring.

"Yes."

"To who?"

"To a wonderful man who I love dearly."

"Do I know him?"

"Well, actually." she smiled.

"So, how long do you think this will last before I get my memory back?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

Over the next four days the whole team stopped by to visit Danny. As instructed they didn't say too much of the last year unless Danny asked. Danny didn't ask that much anyway. Danny spent his nights trying to remember anything he could. He also wondered why he kept seeing Lindsay. She had told him that she was married but why was she spending all of her time with him and why hadn't he seen the man she is married to, who he supposedly knew well? It didn't make since. It couldn't possibly be him. He wasn't ready for marriage… or was he? Danny was about to fall asleep from another frustrating day for him when a shiny object caught his eye on the bedside table. He picked the object up. It was a man's wedding ring. The engraving inside the ring said 'FOREVER.' Danny picked up the phone and called Lindsay.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Hey Lindsay, it's Danny. I need you to come to the hospital."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, but I need to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten."

"And Lindsay?"

"Yes?"

"Bring your wedding ring."

"Okay."

Lindsay called Stella who was off the clock and lived closer to her to watch Lucy. When Lindsay arrived to Danny's room he was looking out the window.

"Danny?"

Danny turned his head to her as she sat down.

"What's up?"

"Can I see your wedding ring?"

Lindsay nodded, taking off her wedding ring and giving it to him. Danny examined it before looking at the engraving inside which read 'TOGETHER.' Danny smiled.

"You're married to me, aren't you?" he showed both rings to her.

Lindsay nodded. "Seven months now."

"So, do we live in your apartment or mine?"

"We bought one together. Our apartments were too small."

"Small? Small for what?"

"Danny, it's late. Get some rest."

"No, Lindsay. I've spent the last four nights trying to remember. Please don't make me wait."

Lindsay sighed. "We have a baby."

"A baby?" he gasped.

Lindsay nodded. "Danny, I'm not suppose to tell you this. You need to find out on your own."

"How was that suppose to work tomorrow. Taking me to our apartment that I have no memory of living in with you and baby stuff everywhere, I'm sure?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't know. I would have thought of something."

Danny smiled. " I'm sure you would have . Lindsay…" Danny reached out to cup the side of her face. "It's okay to help me remember."

She smiled at him. "Get some rest. I'll be here bright and early to pick you up."

Just as she was about to leave Danny grasped her hand. "I know I don't remember our first kiss as a married couple so could we make a memory I can remember for now?"

Lindsay smiled and got close to him. "You bet."

Lindsay leaned into Danny and they shared a much needed kiss.

The next day Lindsay came by to find Danny sitting in a chair rather than the bed and his bags packed by his feet.

"Well, you answered my question before I even asked it."

"He's been sitting there waiting for the past hour. I've never seen someone so eager to leave a hospital." the past by nurse said.

"Let's just say I'm anxious to be with my family." Danny smiled, getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Do I need to sign my release?"

"No, I took care of that."

"Well then, Shall we?"

The drive to their apartment was silent until Danny spoke up.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you something last night."

"What?"

"Did we have a girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"What's her name?"

"Lucy."

"Did you pick it?"

"No, you did."

* * *

When Danny and Lindsay arrived at their apartment Danny spent nearly ten minutes walking from room to room trying to remember anything. Without success he started to just look at how the apartment was filled with a mixture of their things scattered everywhere. When he was done he met up with his wife in the living room.

"Hey, Lindsay?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"Where's our daughter?"

"At her daycare."

"I want to see her."

"Okay. I'll go get her."

Lindsay was back within minutes with Lucy. Danny stood up when Lindsay entered their apartment with Lucy.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"She is. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Danny, she's your daughter too. You don't need permission."

"Right."

Lindsay handed Lucy to Danny. He didn't know what to do. He might have done this before but at the moment he didn't know a thing about caring for a child. Throughout the day Lindsay showed Danny how they took care of Lucy. Everything from feeding and burping to changing her diaper. That night as Lindsay was washing the dishes Danny tucked Lucy into her crib. Danny headed back to the kitchen where he encircled Lindsay's waist and nuzzled her neck. Lindsay giggled.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

He turned her to face him. "Listen, Lindsay. What I don't remember from the past year will come back to me but I still remember the first time we made love on my pool table and the time we made love after I told you how sorry I was for pushing you away."

Lindsay smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ok, we can make a new memory."

* * *

Later that night Danny was wrapped around Lindsay. A simple thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Lindsay?"

"Hm?"

"We got married March eleventh of this year, right?"

"Yes, we…" Lindsay quickly turned to face him. "Danny, you remember?"

"I don't know. Ask me a question."

"When was Lucy born?"

"May sixth. You said you wanted to rip my hair out during your contractions and you nearly broke my hand." Danny smiled.

Lindsay laughed through her tears. "Oh Danny. I love you."

"I love you too, Lindsay."

the end


End file.
